To see him again
by imaginationandmadness
Summary: TxG. Despues de cuatro años el regresa así como si nada, un día especial y una explicación necesaria volveran las cosas a la normalidad. oneshot*


**To see him again.**

Me encontraba en un lugar que jamás había visitado, sin embargo era agradable. Era un parque, un parque que me resultaba familiar pero no estaba segura de si era aquel parque que yo pensaba. El lugar era perfecto, desde el cielo celeste y despejado hasta la manera en que el lago descansaba. Estaba sentada sobre un mantel a cuadros rojo y blanco y había una buena cantidad de comida a mi lado. Estaba sola, o eso creía.

- Gabi ven aquí. –reconocí aquella voz que me llamaba apenas la escuche. Era imposible no reconocerla, la tenia grabada en mi mente y jamás la olvidaría. ¿Pero por que la escuchaba? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué dolía tanto escucharla? Cuando gire, no pude evitar sonreír. Se me hizo imposible mantenerme calmada y fue peor cuando lo vi. Estaba igual a la última vez que lo había visto, o aun más perfecto. Me miraba desde lejos y sonreía de esa forma tan perfecta. Con sus manos en los bolsillos, estaba ahí parado y me esperaba. Solo a mí.

Fue increíble como el corazón me latió cuando lo vi. Hubiese jurado que si estaba mas cerca, moriría. Me puse de pie como si fuera un robot y me acerque a el lo antes posible. –Gabi ya es hora, voy a darte lo que tanto estas pidiendo. -¿Por qué me hablaba? ¿Por qué estaba ahí conmigo y de que estaba hablando? Definitivamente, esto era muy confuso.

Lo mire sin entender y el, me regalo aquella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Sorpresivamente, sonreí. Ya me estaba olvidando de cómo se sonreía, ya me estaba olvidando de cómo era sentirse feliz. El saco de su bolsillo una cajita, una de esas cajitas chiquitas donde solo algo, chiquito, puede entrar. Algo chiquito como un collar, un anillo, o quien sabe que cosa. Entusiasmado como estaba, abrió la caja y se me complico un poco a reconocer el contenido. Creí ver un collar pero estaba confundida.

Lo saco de aquella caja y esta la volvió a guardar en su bolsillo. Con objeto en mano, fue cuando pude ver bien que era aquello que tenia. Era una pulsera, una pulsera de oro muy delicada. Tenía grabado una frase, que no pude leer. Agarro mi muñeca y con delicadeza, coloco la pulsera en su sitio. Fue ahí entonces cuando pude leer lo que decía: _'Siempre estaremos juntos.'_

_- _Feliz Cumpleaños Gabi. –me recordó.

Por alguna razón tuve unas horribles ganas de llorar. Sonreí, sinceramente feliz y las lágrimas empezaron a caer solas. Me agarro del mentón y pude mirar sus ojos, tan o aun mas azules que el cielo mismo y sentí que moría. Quito las lagrimas que ahora caían sin cesar pero fue inútil. Al segundo aparecieron otras bien gruesas en su reemplazo.

Me preguntaba como alguien podía con solo mirarme, hacerme sentir la persona mas completa del mundo. Me sentía inmensamente afortunada, de estar ahí, de sentirlo tan cerca, tan… ¿real?

Entonces su figura empezó a desaparecer. Solo podía escuchar su voz, que me decía una serie de cosas que yo escuchaba claramente, no todas, pero escuchaba algunas al fin. El cielo de aquel lugar ahora parecía estar negro. Nublado, una bizarra lluvia empezaba a caer sin cesar.

Estaba completamente mojada y perdida. Lo buscaba por todas partes, mirando a mí alrededor, sin embargo no estaba allí. Solo estaba yo, bajo esa lluvia interminable y en aquel lugar, que ahora, era completamente repulsivo. Pero las voces no cesaban.

'_Siempre estaré contigo Gabi.'_

'_Jamás me alejare de ti.'_

'_Eres todo lo que deseo.'_

'_Te amo.'_

Empecé a debilitarme, mis piernas parecían gelatina y sentía que ya no podía estar de pie. Caí sobre aquel pasto mojado y solo pude llorar. Llorar como jamás había llorado. El ya no estaba ahí y se había alejado, se había alejado para siempre. Era increíble, como aquellas palabras que no dejaban de sonar en mi cabeza, me dolían tanto. Me había fallado, me había dejado sola, otra vez.

- - -

'_Rin Rin Rin'_

Cuando abrí los ojos, me sentí mareada. Los parpados me pesaban, como si hubiese estado llorando por horas y horas. Mis manos sudaban y mi respiración era agitada. Jadeaba.

Había sido todo un sueño, en realidad, una mala pesadilla. Mire mi muñeca donde llevaba puesta aquella pulsera. Porque en realidad, una buena parte del sueño había sido real. El me había regalado aquella pulsera, ya hacia de eso cuatro años. Cuatro horribles y tristes años.

Mire hacia mi derecha y el calendario marcaba exactamente la fecha a la que tanto estaba evitando llegar. 14 de Julio, hoy era mi cumpleaños.

No era que me molestara cumplir años y crecer. No le veía nada de malo cumplir diecisiete años, no era eso lo que tanto me disgustaba. Simplemente, no estaba para cumpleaños ni festejos. Ya hace cuatro años que eso no me gusta. Desde que el se fue, festejar mi cumpleaños fue una de las peores formas de recordarlo. Por esa razón no me gustaba cumplir años, era, entre tantas festividades, en la que mas sufría.

Me costo muchísimo levantarme de la cama y empezar el dia de buen humor. Tendría que hacer como si todo estaba bien, aunque sea, tenia que hacerlo por mi familia. Entre al baño y me cambie lo antes posible. Con mis cómodos jeans y una blusa rosa que Sharpay me había regalado la ultima navidad, -otra fiesta que tampoco me gustaba festejar- ya estaba lista en pocos minutos. Salí del baño aun mas nerviosa y disgustada que antes. Definitivamente, hoy seria un dia horrible.

Entre a la cocina con mi mejor cara, o al menos la mejor que podía mostrar en ese momento. Mi mama sonrió al verme, ahora, como cada año, me llenaría de besos y abrazos y seguramente, se pondría a llorar al recordar que ya no era mas aquella niñita que jugaba a las Barbie's y veía 'Barney y sus amigos' todas las tardes. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que mi mama era una de las pocas personas que se preocupaba por mí y sabía perfectamente como me ponía yo en esta fecha. Lo menos que podía hacer por ella, era recibir sus caricias de la mejor manera posible y aunque sea, mostrarme feliz ante ella. Una felicidad que sin duda, no era verdadera.

- ¡Gabi! –sonrió al verme y se acerco a mi, para luego besar mi frente. Ahora me diría 'Feliz Cumpleaños' recordándome aquella fecha tan horrible. – Buen dia madre. –respondí de la mejor manera posible. Ella se acerco a mí en un santiamén y me ahogo en un fuerte abrazo. Luego beso mi rostro unas cuantas veces y pude notar lo feliz que estaba. Todo lo contrario a mí.

-¿Qué se siente tener diecisiete años?

-No lo se, no a cambiado en nada. –responda mientras me sentaba en la mesa a disfrutar de un desayuno 'especial' que mi madre preparo. –Ya veras como cambiara tu vida hija. –dijo contenta. Y como ya había pensado, en aquella mañana mi madre se encargo de ser ella quien me llenara de besos, abrazos y en especial, quien me recordara que hoy era mi cumpleaños. Trate de notarme lo mas normal posible y en cuanto tuve la oportunidad, salí lo antes posible de mi casa.

- - -

Intente que el viaje en auto sea lo suficientemente largo. Llegar tarde una vez no seria nada malo y cuanto menos tiempo estén deseándome feliz cumpleaños, mejor seria para mi. Sin embargo no llegue tarde. Con mi bolso en brazo entre al instituto y fue entonces que las vi. Era incorregible, Sharpay jamás me haría caso. Mil veces ya le había dicho como era yo en estos casos, mil veces le había pedido que por favor, se olvide de que era mi cumpleaños, que nada de regalos ni felicitaciones. _'Como si fuera un dia mas'_ le decía siempre y ella se negaba. Creía que no había nada mas lindo que celebrar tu cumpleaños con fiestas, regalos y junto a las personas que amabas.

- ¡Gabriella Montez! Ya tienes diecisiete años amiga. –emocionada se abalanzo sobre mi envolviéndome en un calido y tierno abrazo. Simule sonreír y le devolví el abrazo, sin embargo ella se dio cuenta de que no estaba feliz.

Luego se acerco a mi Taylor, que en estos casos, ella era mas comprensiva, sin embargo, no podía no decirme 'Feliz Cumpleaños' y aunque me molestaba, siempre trataba de ser lo mas amable posible, ella no tenia la culpa de esto, ni ella, ni nadie. –Feliz Cumpleaños Gabi. –y también se acerco a abrasarme.

Sharpay me miro y nuevamente, noto que no estaba feliz, no se había tragado mi falso entusiasmo. –Mira Gabriella, entiendo que no te guste festejar tu cumpleaños, pero no puedes privarnos de saludarte en este dia. –renegó Sharpay, mientras ya las tres, caminábamos hacia nuestros casilleros. Role los ojos, si bien estaba en lo cierto, me molestaba que me lo recuerde.

- Mira Sharpay, sabes bien que no me gusta todo esto. –le recordé. Ella ya lo sabia, pero sin embargo, no le importaba ni respetaba mi decisión, por lo que necesitaba recordarle lo mal que me hacia, para que al menos, trate de calmarse un poco.

- No entiendo porque no te gusta. –para ese entonces ya nos dirigíamos a la primera clase. –Ya para Shar, sabes bien que no le agrada esto, no la presiones. –eso era por lo que me agradaba tanto Taylor. A diferencia de Sharpay, ella si respetaba mi decisión.

- ¿Podrías una vez en tu vida hacerle caso a Taylor? Tú sabes bien porque no me gusta festejar mi cumpleaños Evans.

- ¡Mierda Gabriella! Déjalo ya, por favor. El ya no esta aquí, tienes que entenderlo de una buena vez. ¿Jamás volverás a ser feliz? Acaso, ¿jamás festejaras una fecha como esta Gabriella? ¿!Solo por el simple hecho de que el ya no esta aquí contigo, porque te dejo?! –y de pronto sentí como el mundo caía a mis pies. Un sentimiento de dolor me invadió el pecho, la garganta se me seco por completo y me costaba respirar. En ese momento tuve unas terribles ganas de llorar. Aquello había sido… demasiado.

Sin embargo, era cierto y esa era la peor parte. Ya era hora de me olvidara de el, pero no podía. Todavía me pregunto porque se fue, porque me dejo cuando me había prometido que siempre estaría a mi lado. Estábamos muy bien, éramos una pareja realmente envidiable, no entiendo porque me dejo. Maldigo el dia en que se fue sin dar ninguna explicación, sin decir nada y ni siquiera se despidió.

Y yo no podía olvidarme de el. Desde aquel dia en que se fue y durante estos cuatro años, jamás me olvide de el. Ni de su rostro, ni de su voz. Seguía grabado en mi cabeza como desde el primer momento. Si tan solo pudiese olvidarme de el, si tan solo pudiera sacarlo de mi cabeza de la misma forma egoísta con la que el me olvido. Sharpay tenía razón, siempre tuvo razón y yo lo sabia, siempre lo supe y la verdad, dolía, dolía muchísimo.

Pero yo lo seguía amando, lo amaba de la misma manera que el primer dia, con la misma intensidad, con la misma pasión y el sentimiento no había cambiado en nada. No podía odiarlo, era algo más fuerte que yo, un sentimiento que hacia que no quisiera odiarlo. Y me odiaba por eso, por el simple hecho de que… odiaba amarlo tanto.

- Sharpay eso fue muy duro. –le decía Taylor pero yo no podía escucharla. Estaba destruida y necesitaba irme, correr, salir de ahí lo antes posible. Seguí caminando como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Sharpay y Taylor me siguieron, caminando atrás mío.

- Alguien tiene que ponerle los pies sobre la tierra Tay. –se defendió mi amiga. Y en eso también tenía razón, porque ella era una de las pocas personas que me decían la verdad por más duro que fuese. Sharpay me ponía los pies sobre la tierra aunque sabia bien que yo no le hacia caso, que jamás entendía lo que me decía.

- - -

De aquel tema no se hablo más, y agradecía aquello. Trate de mantenerme lo mas calmada posible durante las primeras cuatro clases, mientras el tiempo corría. Sorpresivamente lo logre, pero solo durante las primeras cuatro clases.

Ahora que me encontraba en la quinta clase del dia, escuchando a aquel estupido profesor de historia, que repetía y repetía, algo que… ¡dios mío! Lo sabíamos toda la clase.

De un momento a otro los recuerdos volvieron a mi cabeza, y necesite salir de ahí. Sharpay, que estaba sentada a mi lado lo noto y sin duda, tuvo que preguntarme que ocurría.

- Gabi, ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto en voz baja, mientras me miraba preocupada. La mire distraída y conteste, la verdad. –Necesito salir de este lugar. Cualquier cosa di que me sentí mal y fui a la enfermería, gracias, te quiero.

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, salí de aquel salón lo más rápido que mis pies me permitían. No sabia a donde ir, no podía irme muy lejos, el horario escolar no había finalizado. Camine sin ningún sentido, sin saber bien a donde iba. Simplemente, cualquier lugar seria mejor que aquella clase.

Cuando mire hacia delante, cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba y por tercera vez consecutiva en el dia, tuve ganas de llorar. ¿Es que esto jamás acabaría? Sin embargo, pensé en entrar a aquel lugar. Era al peor lugar donde podía entrar, la cancha de básquet me traía muchísimo recuerdos, pero necesitaba hacerlo, era una fuerza sobre natural.

Entre a aquella cancha que ahora estaba vacía y todos los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente. En aquel lugar lo había conocido, fue ahí, donde lo vi por primera vez, donde su mirada me completo de una forma inexplicable, fue ahí donde supe que seria el amor de mi vida.

Deje sobre un costado el bolso que llevaba conmigo, luego, me acerque hacia donde estaba la bolsa de pelotas, de allí saque una y empecé a picarla. Y allí, sin ningún sentido, empecé a encestar unas cuantas veces sin saber porque lo estaba haciendo. Por momentos reía sola, tantos recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza en aquel momento, que fui feliz, lo sentí cerca mío, aunque sea por un momento.

- Sigues siendo buena en esto, igual que la última vez. –reconocí esa voz al instante en que la escuche. Era la misma que el sueño, la que ahora me hablaba. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Me había quedado dormida acaso? La pelota se me callo de las manos y pico unas cuantas veces haciendo eco en aquel lugar, hasta que luego rodó, hasta un lugar el cual no estaba segura.

No quise darme vuelta para saber si aquella persona que yo creía, estaba ahí o no. Si estaba soñando, quería despertar lo antes posible. Ya podía sentir como mi respiración cambiaba de un momento a otro, como mis manos ya sudaban y me ponia notoriamente nerviosa. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tal vez cuando vuelva a abrirlos, me encontraria despierta. Pero no fue así, escuche como alguien picaba la pelota, el ruido de un par de zapatillas, ¿todavía estaba soñando?

Cuando gire, decidida a enfrentarme a aquel muchacho de mi sueño, con fin de acabar con esto y de una vez por todas despertar, me encontre con alguien que ensestaba la pelota triunfante. Si bien estaba dado vuelta, era imposible no reconocerlo, lo conocia tan bien que era imposible no darme cuenta de que era el. Quise despertar lo antes posible en aquel momento, no aguantaria soñar otra vez con el, para luego despertar y darme cuenta de que eso era, solo un sueño.

Me quede ahí, inmóvil, mirando como el iba de un lado a otro y encestaba la pelota tranquilo, como si yo no estuviese ahí. ¿también era invisible para el en los sueños? Después de unos minutos, el dejo de moverse y me miro. Entonces vi sus ojos, aquellos ojos que hasta en los sueños eran perfectos. No podia respirar, me estaba mirando a mi y eso era, simplemente demasiado. Brillaban, con un brillo que me encandilaba, y supe que estaba feliz, podia notarlo con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

Tranquilo, sonriente, se fue acercando a mi, hasta el punto en que pude sentir su respiración. Yo seguia inmóvil, mirando aquellos ojos que no dejaban de mirarme. Queria moverme, salir corriendo de ahí y pedir ayuda, hacer cualquier cosa para despertar, pero no podia, no podia moverme, no podia gritar, no podia hablar.

- Hacia tiempo que no ensestaba tantas seguidas ¿sabes? Y eso es tu culpa. –me hablaba, y parecia real, eso era asombroso. Fue entonces que llore, esta vez lo hice, no me quede con las ganas de hacerlo, simplemente llore, llore con todas mis fuerzas, estaba sufriendo, y de verdad.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –me pregunto el, preocupado. ¡Parecia tan real! Era increíble. Lo mire triste, enojada, asustada. Necesitaba despertar, queria despertar en ese instante, no queria soñar otra vez con el.

- Por favor, quiero despertar. –rogue, sin dejar de llorar, desesperada. –Por favor, necesito despertar ahora, por favor. –segui rogando, aun mas desesperada. Tape mi cara con mis manos y hable aun mas fuerte, mas asustada, mas enojada. El sin embargo no respondia, no reaccionaba, no hacia nada. Cerre los ojos por un momento y ya no escuche su voz. Luego volvi a abrirlos, tal vez ya se habia ido y quizá, pronto despertaria. Pero el estaba ahí, seguia ahí frente a mi y me miraba.

- _Gabi_, no estas soñando. –me dijo, con una voz tan calmada que me hizo llorar aun mas. ¿Cómo podia estar tan calmado? ¿Cómo podia mentirme?

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? –le pregunte sin entender. Sin duda eso no podia ser sierto, el no podia ser real y estar ahí, yo estaba soñando, estaba segura de eso. –Gabi, no estas soñando. –me repitio. En aquel momento, senti que me desmayaba. Estaba confundida y me sentia mal, mire para todos lados y luego volvi a mirarlo, el estaba ahí y sonreia, _me sonreia a mi._

- ¿Estoy despierta?

- Si Gabi, esto no es un sueño, es real. –me contesto, ahora mas calmado. Yo seguia sin entender. ¡Estaba despierta! Si en verdad lo estaba, queria decir que el estaba ahí, en el instituto, en la cancha de básquet, en medio del horario escolar, y sobre todo, _estaba conmigo._ - ¿Estas acá, conmigo? –le pregunte. Ahora lloraba, no sabia si porque estaba feliz, porque estaba confundida, angustiada, o simplemente porque lloraba sin ningun sentido. El sonrio, contento.

- Si Gabi, estoy aquí, contigo. –era real, si que lo era. Estaba ahí, conmigo y era real. Pero… no podia creerlo, tantas veces lo habia soñado, tantas veces habia soñado con el, con su regreso, que ahora no podia creerlo, por mas de que sea rea. –Mira Gabi, tocame, soy real. –me agarro del brazo y me coloco mi mano sobre su mejilla. Cerro sus ojos, difrutando aquella sensación de sentirme. Yo no lo disfrute, no lo sentia real, no podia reaccionar y creer que aquello era cierto. - ¿Me sentis Gabi? Soy real. –me repitio, tratando de convencerme de que en verdad lo era.

- Eres real. –confirme. Porque lo era y podia sentirlo. Pero estaba asustada, no era que no lo creia, mas bien, no queria creerlo. – Eres real y estas aquí. –le repeti.

-Estoy aquí Gabi, tienes que creerlo.

Mi mano seguia sobre su mejilla y el seguia difrutando de aquello. Me miraba, estaba feliz, podia notarlo. Saco mi mano de su mejilla y me agarro de la mano. Ahora sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las mias, otra sensación que se me hacia de lo mas extraña.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Gabi. –en aquel momento su voz fue de lo mas tranquila. Yo me tuve que alejar. Se habia ido sin dar ninguna explicación, me habia dejado sola, cuando habia prometido que siempre estaria conmigo. Y ahora regresaba, después de cuatro años horribles, regresaba así como si nada hubiese ocurrido, aparecia sin previo aviso, en medio de una cancha que estaba completamente vacia, aparecia asi de la nada ¿y me decia Feliz Cumpleaños?

- ¡No! –le grite enojada y me aleje de el, lo mire enojada, asustada. El se asusto tambien, mas que nada se asombro e intento acercarse a mi. –No te acerques. –le dije. No iba a hablarme como si nada, no iva a pretender de mi una respuesta normal, como si todo fuese normal.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –ahora estaba triste, podia notar aquello tambien. Y dolia verlo asi, pero no podia mostrarme normal, no podia caer ahora. Sin embargo no pude, estaba destruida, debil, me sentia perdida, necesitaba calma, paz. Cai al piso, caí sentada y mi mirada de perdio en el suelo de aquel lugar. El se acerco a mi en un santiamén y me pregunto si estaba bien. No conteste.

- Gabi… Gabi yo… Gabi por favor mirame, mirame un momento por favor, necesito ver tus ojos. –le hice caso, lo mire. Mis ojos estaban oscuros, estaba llorando otra vez. –No llores por favor. –me rogo. Yo sabia muy bien que el odiaba verme llorar.

- ¿Por qué? Dime por favor porque lo hiciste. –le pregunte. Estaba destruida, me sentia vacia, ni mirar aquellos ojos me servia. El me ofrecio su mano para ayudarme, la acepte y entonces me puse de pie.

Seguia llorando, las lagrimas seguian callendo rapidamente, sin dar paso a una siguiente. Me acaricio la mejilla y por instinto cerre mis ojos. Se sentia tan bien sentirlo otra vez, era tan calido, tan hermoso. –No pienses en ello ahora, lo que importa es que estoy aquí. –

-No me pidas que no piense en ello. No me pidas que no piense en porque me dejaste. ¡No me pidas que olvide esto!

-Gabriella, sabes bien que lo siento.

-¿Qué lo sientes? ¿solo eso diras? ¿y que hay de mi? Te estuve esperando por cuatro años, ¡cuatro malditos años! Ni una llamada, ni una carta, nada que pueda ayudarme a salir de esta mierda. ¡Nada! Y tu vienes a decirme simplemente que lo sientes. –lloraba con desesperación. Estaba enojada, angustiada y miles de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza. Queria decirle todo, todo aquello que estuve esperando decirle tanto tiempo, queria saber todo, preguntar todo, que todo y lo queria ahora, necesitaba una explicación.

- Se bien que te mereces una explicación.

- ¡Claro que me merezco una explicación! –grite con tanta fuerza que necesite agarrar mi cabeza. Entre tanta cosa me di cuenta de que me dolia y mucho. El no me respondio, simplemente me miro, con aquella mirada triste. Trate de calmarme, respire unas cuantas veces e intente tranquilizarme pero fue inútil. No podia con todo esto, ya era demasiado con el simple hecho de que no me dijera nada, de saber que después de cuatro años habia vuelto y no me daba ninguna explicación.

Agarre mi bolso y me fui de aquel lugar. Para mi mala suerte ya todos estaban afuera de los salones por lo que me tope con varias personas cuando quise salir del instituto. Camine lo mas rapido posible y esquive a la mayor gente posible, sin embargo me choque con algunas personas que se quejaron pero no tenia tiempo para contestar. Por suerte no me cruce con Sharpay y Taylor, eso hubiese sido demasiado y no tenia ganas de hablar y menos dar explicaciones.

Yo sabia que el me estaba siguiendo, podia escuchar como la gente se quejaba cuando, seguramente, el se cruzaba con algunas personas. No queria verlo ahora, si bien quise verlo durante cuatro años ahora no queria verlo, no podia.

Cuando logre salir del instituto, camine varias cuadras sin saber bien a donde ir. Note que el dia estaba horrible, lo unico que faltaba ahora era que lloviera. Camine unas cuadras mas, cuando tuve que parar. Estaba llorando tanto que me costaba respirar, necesitaba calmarme. Me sente en un banco que encontre y trate de calmarme. Lo logre, sin embargo, a los pocos minutos ya me encontre llorando otra vez, con la misma intensidad que antes. Una brisa me dio justo en la cara, vi como las hojas volaban de un lado otro. Mire hacia el cielo y una gota callo sobre mi rostro. ¡Maldita sea! ¿algo mas me ocurriria hoy? ¿Por qué llovia en pleno verano? ¡dios mio! Esto era demasiado.

La lluvia callo rapidamente empapandome por completo. Sinceramente no me importaba. La lluvia era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento. Estuve sentada ahí por un par de minutos, llorando, mientras la lluvia seguia callendo. Pero no estuve demasiado tiempo sola. Sentada como estaba logre ver los pies de alguien que estaba frente a mi, mirandome. Era el, otra vez.

Levante mi mirada y el estaba ahí, me miraba triste, y estaba igual de mojado que yo. Me puse de pie, quedando frente a el. El me miraba, y aunque su mirada era triste, no podia dejar de sentir una felicidad muy dentro mío, simplemente por el hecho de que el estaba ahí. Lo mire, decidida a decirle todo lo que queria.

- A pesar del tiempo, nunca dejaste este lugar. –fue lo unico que pude decir. De un momento a otro me habia olvidado de todo el enojo y todo aquellas palabras de odio que pensaba decirle. Estaba tan desilusionada, tan triste. –Siempre estuviste aquí Troy. –señale mi cabeza. –pero en especial, aquí. –señale mi corazón. –lamentablemente, jamás pude olvidarte.

-¿Lamentas no haber podido olvidarte de mi Gabriella? ¿De verdad querías olvidarte de mí? –aquella pregunta me agarro desprevenida. Siempre quise olvidarme de el, aunque sabia bien que aquello era imposible, sin embargo, siempre quise, eso me hubiese facilitado muchísimo mas las cosas.

-Me hubiese gustado poder olvidarme de ti de la misma manera en que tú te olvidaste de mi.

-Jamás me olvide de ti Gabriella, creí que lo sabias. –simplemente, no podía estar hablando enserio. -¿Creíste que lo sabia? ¿Cómo saberlo? Te fuiste durante cuatro años y sin dar ninguna explicación. ¿Acaso pensaste que yo creía que aun te acordabas de mí? –en ese momento, no supe en verdad si reír o llorar. No podía estar hablando enserio, no después de todo esto.

-Cuando te prometí, que jamás me olvidaría de ti, estaba hablando enserio.

-Tus promesas nunca son verdaderas.

-¿Estas hablando enserio? -¡era tan estupido todo eso! Me estaba hablando de promesas, de promesas que jamás había cumplido. Y yo no podía dejar de llorar. Todo aquello era tan confuso que me costaba pensar con claridad.

-Prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo Troy, sin embargo, me dejaste sola. No cumpliste tus promesas, ¡son una farsa! Cada una de ellas son mentiras, puras palabras que después quedan en el olvido.

No supo que responder, en teoría, sabía bien que yo tenía razón en lo que decía, no sabia como defenderse. –Lo único que quiero, es saber porque te fuiste. Necesito que me des una explicación. –no aguantaba mas, quería irme de ahí lo antes posible. Necesitaba dormir, relajarme.

-Gabi estas empapada, te enfermaras. Déjame llevarte a casa y hoy a la noche te pasare a buscar. Prometo responder todas tus dudas, pero a la noche.

Estaba tan mareada que me costaba hablar. Necesitaba volver a mi casa y descansar aunque sea cinco minutos, había sido suficiente todo esto. –No me siento bien. –trate de decir con claridad. Pude notar que me miro preocupado y entonces se acerco más a mí. –Eso parece. Vamos Gabi, déjame llevarte a casa. –me agarro del brazo y me ayudo hasta llegar a su auto, que sorpresivamente no estaba muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

Al entrar al auto, me sentí mas calida. Me acomode en el asiento y simplemente, mire por la ventanilla. A pocos minutos Troy se encontraba a mi lado, me miro preocupado y luego decidió arrancar. Empecé a temblar, estaba muy mojada. Troy se dio cuenta de aquello y prendió la calefacción, pocos minutos después el auto estaba mas climatizado, sin embargo yo seguía temblando.

-Toma, tal vez esto te ayude un poco. –me dio una campera que tenia en el auto. Tenía tanto frío que la acepte y entonces me envolví con ella. Camino a casa, todo estuvo muy tranquilo. Troy no me hablaba, quizá porque pensaba que no me sentía bien. Yo no le dije nada, simplemente me sentía horrible como para hablar.

Luego de un par de minutos ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa. Mire a Troy, el cual me miraba con tristeza, preocupado por mi salud seguramente. Le devolví la campera, y le agradecí por haberme traído a mi casa. La lluvia no había parado, por lo que baje rápido del auto para así poder entrar a mi casa.

Adentro no había nadie, estaba sola y en este momento, me agradaba estarlo. Subí a mi habitación y me di una ducha de agua caliente, luego me sentía mejor. La tarde se me pasó rapidísimo, dormí un buen rato y para mi sorpresa, no soñé nada. Luego cuando me desperté, ya era lo suficientemente tarde y Troy tenia planeado pasarme a buscar.

Cuando pensé en aquello me arrepentí por un segundo. Sin embargo me alegro el hecho de que iba a estar con el, pero no sabia porque. Cualquier persona normal, con un poco de inteligencia, en mi caso, no se sentiría contenta por ver a alguien que lo dejo, sin dar ninguna explicación. Pero tal vez era eso lo que me pasaba a mí, tal vez _yo no era una chica normal_.

Tenia planeado -si no cambiaba de opinión- aclarar todas mis dudas y darme la explicación necesaria, del porque se había ido. Si bien eso me alegraba, ya que por fin me enteraría de todo, por otra parte me asustaba, me asustaba lo que me podría llegar a decir.

Fue poco el tiempo que tarde en arreglarme. Sorpresivamente, después de unos minutos de haberme levantado, ya me encontraba con la ropa indicada y lista para 'el encuentro'. Acomode un poco mi pelo cuando luego de unos minutos, el timbre se hizo presente. Baje de un salto aquella escalera y agarre mi bolso, ya estaba lista.

- - -

Estábamos yendo a un lugar que yo realmente no tenia muy claro. Hacia ya un par de minutos que estábamos en el auto viajando a alguna parte que yo no sabia, y eso me ponía nerviosa.

Troy seguía siendo el mismo conductor sereno de siempre. En eso, _tampoco_ había cambiado. Es que en realidad el no había cambiado en casi nada. Estaba igual, seguía alto y delgado como siempre, con esos brazos y esos músculos que a mi tanto… su pelo estaba igual, y sus ojos y su sonrisa, también. Era el mismo Troy Bolton que yo había conocido, el mismo que me hubiese gustado no conocer.

-¿A dónde estamos yendo? –pregunte luego de mirarlo unas cuantas veces y percatarme de que el no había ni girado para mirarme. Además, era necesario saber a donde estábamos yendo. Me ponía nerviosa el no saber y además, yo simplemente quería sentarme y que el, de una buena vez, me explicara todo. No necesitaba ningún lugar especial ni nada parecido, hoy no estaba para eso y menos con el.

-Es una sorpresa. –me respondió tranquilo. ¡¿Una sorpresa?! Esto tenia que ser una broma o algo parecido, ¿era capaz de armar una sorpresa? No digo que este mal, claro, pero no era el momento apropiado. ¿Acaso pretendía que me olvide de todo? Claro, borrón y cuenta nueva, como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero no, había querido hacer eso durante cuatro años y no lo había logrado. Si en cuatro años no lo logre, no lo iba a lograr ahora.

Lo mire enojada y un tanto asustada. No iba a permitir que me llevara a ningún lugar, ni ahora, ni después. -¿Qué? –pregunte confusa, pero la intriga le ganaba al enojo, y fue entonces que un aire de felicidad me invadió. –Escuchaste bien Gabriella, es una sorpresa, no preguntes más. –me respondió, con la misma tranquilidad que antes. No se atrevió a mirarme, su mirada se perdía hacia delante.

-Parece como si no me conocieras. ¡Ja! –fue alucino el todo de mi voz en aquel momento. Si en algún momento llegue a pensar que Troy era el mismo, estaba completamente equivocada.

-Te conozco muy bien. –

-No lo se, te perdiste cuatro años de mi vida, pude haber cambiado en este tiempo. –fue en aquel momento que note como su rostro cambiaba de un instante a otro. Trato de disimular la amargura y la tristeza que ahora sentía, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de lo que sentía, e incluso a veces lograba hasta descifrar que era lo que pensaba. Pero no me sentí culpable, si bien se sintió horrible ver aquel rostro, luego me acorde de todo lo que yo había pasado y eso fue peor.

Tardo un par de minutos en responder, en los cuales no podía dejar de moverme y estaba sudando de nervios. –Se que sigues siendo la misma chica que conocí hace un tiempo.-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –pregunte, verdaderamente curiosa. Estaciono el auto en aquel lugar desconocido, que no pude ver porque era de noche y en aquel lugar no había mucha luz. Bajo del auto con esa tranquilidad que tanto me molestaba y ni siquiera fue capaz de responder mi pregunta.

- - -

Me costo reconocer el lugar a la luz de la luna, no porque no me acordara de aquel lugar, si no mas bien, porque aquella luz no era lo suficientemente buena como para poder observarlo bien.

Mire a mi alrededor y no pude distinguir nada de lo que había allí. Fue entonces que me puse nerviosa y Troy pudo notarlo. Me agarro de la mano y yo gire para observarlo, quedando frente a frente.

Me sonrió, y nuevamente, no fue capaz de decirme nada. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Realmente no podía entenderlo, yo estaba que moría de nervios.

-No contestaste mi pregunta. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que sigo siendo la misma de siempre huh? –le recordé.

-Me lo dicen tus ojos. Sigues siendo la misma Gabriella Montez que conocí hace tantos años en aquella casa. Puedo mirarte y saber que sigues siendo esa chica que baila por las mañanas, antes de ir al colegio. Esa que prefiere acabar con un pote de helado de chocolate, en vez de comer un buen plato de fideos. Sigues siendo esa chica puntual que nunca llega tarde. Porque sigues siendo esa chica, esa mujer tan dulce y comprensiva que yo conocí. Y lo se, porque me lo dicen tus ojos, porque sigues siendo _mi Gabi _y jamás cambiaste, porque jamás vas a cambiar. –había acabado con todas las fuerzas que había juntado para poder mirarlo por diez minutos y no sentir esas horribles ganas de llorar.

Había acabo con esa sensación de odio que me apretaba el pecho cada vez que lo miraba para reemplazarlo por una horrible tristeza que no me dejaba en paz. Y yo me había olvidado de lo fácil que era para el hacerme llorar, lo fácil que le resultaba tenerme a sus pies de un instante a otro. Le bastaba con un par de palabras para hacerme sentir la persona mas completa y dejarme como una estupida en frente de el.

Pero no podía echarme atrás, no podía ahora olvidarme de todo como si nada y tan solo, porque había logrado hacerme sentir bien en pocos minutos, y porque había logrado hacerme sentir esas ganas de besarlo hasta que el aire se me agotara, y porque quien sabe cuantas cosas mas… no podía rendirme y empezar todo otra vez.

Y el lo estaba haciendo bien. Sabia que de una forma u otra estaba logrando a toda costa, poco a poco, ablandar mi mal humor y enojo para que al final de este dia, termine siendo la misma inocente de siempre que lo perdona y que le repite un millón de veces que los errores los comete cualquiera.

'_Pero no comete esta clase de errores'_ me recordé. Y como odiaba sentirme así, como odiaba este momento y sobre todo, como odiaba no poder responderle nada. Sabia que el estaba esperando una respuesta que jamás iba a llegar a mi cabeza. También estaba segura de que el se sentía orgulloso de sus palabras y que estaba convencido de que había logrado lo que quería; hacerme sentir bien.

Lo mire enojada y el entendió mi punto. Fue ahí que me aleje lo antes posible sin saber a donde ir. Camine a paso rápido y sentí como sus pasos me seguían. –Gabriella ¿A dónde vas? Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera sabes donde estamos. –me hablo por detrás, sin dejar de perseguirme. Yo no deje de caminar y apure mas mi paso para que no logre acercarse.

-No se donde estoy, no se a donde voy, pero se que cualquier lugar lejos de ti es mucho mejor. No tendría que hab-. –en aquel momento no pude hablar. Fue en ese momento que reconocí el lugar, ya supe donde estábamos.

Fue aquella vista, aquel lago y aquel muelle, lo que me recordó donde estábamos. Era el mismo lugar que mi sueño y estaba en las mismas condiciones que en mi sueño. Había cerca del muelle un mantel a cuadros con un par de cosas sobre ella.

Gire realmente frustrada y mire a Troy con todo el odio con que se puede mirar a una persona. ¡Maldito sea el momento en el que le dije que si! Es que acaso esto no podía estar sucediendo. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Volver al principio como desde el primer dia? Donde me dijo tantas cosas que ni quiero recordar, en este mismo lugar y después… todas a la basura.

-¿Me estas cargando? –le hable enojada, y el pudo notarlo, pero la sonrisa que tenia no se le fue del rostro, parecía apropósito. –No. –me contesto como si nada, y en ese instante tuve ganas de acercarme a el y pegarle, o mejor aun, hacerlo desaparecer en un instante.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto? –

-Porque es tu cumpleaños, porque quería hacer algo que se que te va a gustar. –me respondió, con la misma tranquilidad de siempre. Me acerque a el aun mas y luego golpeé su hombro. El ni se movió, y seguramente ni siquiera pudo sentir el golpe, pero luego rió y eso lo empeoro todo.

-Lamento comunicarte que te confundiste, esto no es algo que me gusta. Y ¿sabes? No entiendo que es lo que hago aquí, contigo. –camine, esta vez hacia donde el auto se encontraba, si bien no iba a subirme a aquel auto, tomaría algún camino para llegar a casa, sea como sea.

Sin embargo, Troy fue más ágil y me tomo del brazo antes de que pudiera alejarme mucho. Gire para mirarlo decidida a pegarle si no me soltaba, pero me confundí, me había olvidado que al mirarlo ya ni siquiera podía moverme…

-Gabriella no arruines el momento por favor. Déjame explicarte porque hice esto, deja que te responda todas aquellas preguntas que te hiciste en estos años. Déjame festejar tu cumpleaños contigo, solo por un rato. –Intente calmarme, respire unas cuantas veces antes de hablar y luego el me soltó. Supongo que tenia razón, después de todo, lo único que yo quería era una respuesta para todas aquellas preguntas que me carcomían el cerebro y si para eso había que hacer todo lo que el pedía, no perdía nada con cumplirle 'el deseo'.

No le respondí, supuse que en aquel momento las palabras no eran necesarias, así que simplemente camine hacia donde estaba el muelle y junto a el, aquel mantel con todas esas cosas. Me di cuenta que el me seguía, caminaba atrás mío a paso lento y seguramente, sonreía.

Cuando me acerque lo suficiente, me senté en un extremo del mantel y observe divertida aquellas cosas que había en el. Troy no se había olvidado de mis gustos y los de el, seguían siendo los mismos. Sonreí, porque por alguna razón siempre me había causado gracia los gustos extraños de Troy, y fue en aquel momento que recordé como yo, antes, molestaba a Troy con ese tema de el y sus gustos, entonces reí mas.

En pocos minutos Troy estuvo sentado conmigo, en el otro extremo del mantel, dejando en el centro toda la comida. Me miro, y pude notar que estaba feliz, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa no podía ser más grande. Estuvimos por unos minutos en silencio, los que yo aproveche para comer algo, ya que no había comido nada en todo el dia, y a pesar de mi mal humor, mi estomago tenia ganas de reaccionar.

-Yo…esto, ¿Qué hacías en la cancha hoy por la tarde? –pregunte, para sacar algún tema, convencida de que el no seria el primero en hablar. Distraído, me miro sonriendo y luego miro hacia el lago. –Eras tu la que estabas en la cancha. –me contesto. –Lo se, pero luego entraste tu. ¿Por qué? –

-Te vi en los pasillos cuando tratabas de buscar un lugar mejor que aquella clase Gabi, luego te vi entrar y me pareció la oportunidad perfecta para que me veas otra vez. –Já. ¿Oportunidad perfecta?

-¿Nadie te vio? –eso no podía ser posible.

-Nadie me vio, nadie sabia que yo iba a volver. Simplemente me vieron cuando te perseguí, en el momento que salí de la cancha atrás tuyo y me cruce con todo el instituto, pero no, nadie me vio antes, si a eso te refieres. –

Gire mi mirada para observar el lago, que descansaba en perfectas condiciones con la luna reflejada en el. Me parecía tan extraño ver el lugar igual que la ultima vez que había estado allí, e igual que en mi sueño. Me hubiese gustado ver algún cambio, algún signo que me demostrara que el lugar ya no era mío, que había cambiado, como todas las cosas que cambian.

Todas las cosas, menos Troy.

-Estas igual que la ultima vez, Troy… -al hablar, lo mire detenidamente observando cada parte de el, y no había cambiado en absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el pelo mas largo, nada de nada. El sonrió aun mas en aquel instante, y yo no entendí porque, se quedo mirándome y me note nerviosa, siempre me ponía nerviosa cuando Troy me miraba por un buen rato seguido y sin decir nada…

-¿Que ocurre? –pregunte ansiosa.

-Me había olvidado lo bien que sonaba mi nombre cuando vos lo decís. –y yo me había olvidado lo bien que se sentía su compañía, me había olvidado de cómo era besarlo, me había olvidado de lo fácil que era sentirme cómoda con solo mirarlo, me había olvidado de muchas cosas, pero nunca de el.

-Supongo que era de esperarse, pasaron cuatro años Troy, te has olvidado de muchas cosas. –eso era cierto, y dolía saberlo.

-No me olvide de ti, no me olvide de tu rostro ni de tu sonrisa Gabriella, no me olvide de nada. Simplemente, me olvide de eso. En todo este tiempo escuchar mi nombre me había resultado un tipo de grosería, como una mala palabra. –

No supe que decirle, otra vez, por lo que no hable. Acomode mi pelo, y note como Troy me miro detenidamente, observando algo en especial, nunca supe que, y como la intriga me invadió, tuve que preguntar.

-¿Qué tengo? –me mire buscando el defecto, pero no lo encontré. El rió ante mi acto y luego miro mi mano izquierda. Ahí pude notar lo que observaba, la...

-Todavía la llevas puesta. –se notaba sorprendido. ¿Acaso pensó que me la iba a sacar? –Jamás me la saque. –le conteste. El sonrió aun mas ante mi respuesta, era de esperarse, estaba feliz porque seguramente creía que de alguna manera, si todavía conservaba aquella pulsera, era porque no lo había olvidado, y que todavía, lo seguía amando. Y estaba en lo cierto, porque lamentablemente, todo aquello era cierto.

-Tienes la pulsera que te regale. –repitió.

-Si Troy, jamás me la quite y creo que lamentablemente… -mire mi mano, observando la pulsera que descansaba en mi muñeca y brillaba, hoy mas que nunca. –creo que jamás me la quitare. –dije desilusionada de mi misma, segura de que jamás me iba a poder deshacer de aquella pulsera, porque jamás me iba a deshacer de el.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, creí que te la habías quitado. Pense que ya no significaba nada para ti aquella pulsera. –

-Pues ya ves Troy, no me la quite. Y esta pulsera significa para mi mas de lo que tu mismo puedes imaginarte. –entonces me sentí incomoda y me puse de pie, camine hacia el muelle y simplemente me quede ahí observando la luna, ya que no podía hacer mas. Como era de esperarse, el estuvo junto a mi en pocos minutos, estaba a mi lado observando también la luna y sin decirme nada.

Y aquello me molestaba tanto… quería que sea el, el que me diga todo de una vez sin tener que preguntarle yo, quería que sea el, el primero en reaccionar y yo no tener que esperarlo tanto. Pero fue inútil y yo no me iba a quedar esperando tanto a que el reaccionara, no podía.

-¿Por qué te fuiste Troy? ¿Por qué me dejaste? –en aquel momento me encontré llorando, porque realmente recordarlo dolía y el solo pensarlo me hacia llorar. El me miro quedando frente a mi, su cara en aquel momento cambio por completo cuando me vio llorar, supe que aquello le dolió, pero tenia que creerme, que a mi me dolía mas.

-Necesitaba un tiempo…-sinceramente esperaba algo mejor que aquello, era un chico inteligente como para darme ese tipo de respuesta, o eso creía. Me sentí rara, confundida, realmente no entendía nada. -¿Qué? –

-Yo no me sentía bien Gabriella, estaba enamorado de ti pero no se porque no estaba completamente seguro de aquello. Era un tiempo difícil y yo necesitaba acomodar mi cabeza… -

-¿Por eso te fuiste **por cuatro años**? –

-Mi papa se iba de la ciudad y yo en aquel momento creí que lo mejor era irme por un tiempo, tal vez por un mes… -

-Pero no fue un mes, ¡fueron cuatro años! –no entendía de que me estaba hablando, esto no era… no podía ser. –El tiempo paso Gabi, yo me instale muy bien ahí y después de un año, me convencí de que seguramente me habías olvidado, por lo que intente de todo para hacer lo mismo pero después de un tiempo, me di cuenta que era imposible, que yo te amaba como desde el primer dia y que te necesitaba, como al aire que respiro. Por lo que volví, dispuesto a enfrentarme con lo que sea, con quien sea. –

-Pero yo… -me interrumpió, parecía que realmente quería explicarlo todo bien –Volvería dispuesto a enfrentarme contigo, con tus quejas tan ciertas, con cualquier persona con quien estuvieras en ese momento, con lo que sea. Y me prometí, que si seguías sola, si todavía no te habías olvidado de mí, haría hasta lo imposible para volver a ganarme tu confianza, para volver a hacerte mía. –

En aquel momento miro hacia el lago y por lo que se me ocurrió, seguramente trato de calmarse y pensar bien lo próximo que diría, por eso yo no hable y me quede esperando su reacción. –Y cuando te vi, con tan solo mirarte Gabi, me di cuenta que eras la misma de siempre y no habías cambiado en nada. Realmente no puedo explicarte lo que sentí cuando te vi, no es algo que se pueda explicar con palabras. Se que estuve mal, se que no llame, se que no avise, se que me aleje sin decir nada, lo se todo, créeme. Y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de aquello Gabi, si hoy pudiera hacer algo para cambiar ese momento, para que vuelvas a sonreír, créeme que lo haría. –

Me hubiese gustado en aquel momento poder no llorar, pero era imposible. Realmente se notaba arrepentido y triste y era horrible lo que yo sentía. Y yo no podía dejar de llorar, las lágrimas caían solas y era horrible la sensación que se apodero de mí en aquel momento. Lo mire por un par de minutos mientras el me observaba a mi. Note lo mal que se sentía en aquel momento y como lo invadió la culpa.

Levanto su mano y paso lentamente su dedo índice por mi mejilla, fue tan despacio que sentí cosquillas y cerré mis ojos para disfrutar, aquella minuta caricia. Hacia tiempo, demasiado tiempo que no me tocaba, que no sentía su mano contra la mía o cualquier tipo de conexión con el.

El no se animo a tocarme mucho, tal vez por miedo a que me alejara o haga algo malo contra el. Pero tenía que saber que yo no podía, que era mayor que yo estas ganas de querer sentirlo cerca de mí, que ni el rencor ni la bronca le ganaban.

Cuando deje de sentirlo abrí los ojos y note que me miraba preocupado. Estaba esperando una respuesta pero el problema era que yo no podía hablar. –Dime algo por favor, aunque sea di que me odias y que jamás quieres volver a verme, pero di algo Gabi. –

-Tienes que saber que yo no te olvide. Que jamás deje de pensar en ti y que siempre te ame. Solo Sharpay y Taylor saben lo que yo sufrí por ti Troy. El primer año, no quería salir de mi casa, no hacia otra cosa que mirar tus fotos y llamar constantemente a tu celular, buscando alguna señal tuya. Tu mama no estaba en tu casa y nadie sabia nada de vos. Yo estaba sola, preocupada, triste, desilusionada, enojada, estaba de todas las maneras posibles y lo único que hacia era pensar en vos. Créeme que intente de todo para olvidarte y jamás, jamás lo logre Troy. Fueron los peores cuatro años de mi vida. –

-Lo siento, realmente no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento. –

-Pero ¿sabes? No estoy enojada y es tu culpa aquello. No puedo estarlo porque simplemente eres mi vida y jamás me enojaría contigo. No tengo rencor y no pretendo sacarte de mi vida. Créeme que no podría, por más de que me lo propusiera. Se que lo hiciste estuvo mal, que no fue correcto y que otra persona en mi lugar, te hubiese dejado ir, y ya te hubiese olvidado hace rato. Pero yo no puedo, _y no quiero._ –

Fue entonces que se acerco a mí y sin pensarlo dos veces me abrazo. Con toda la fuerza y el amor que traía y yo respondí a aquel abrazo de igual manera. Fue increíble la sensación de volver a sentirlo en mí. Me había olvidado lo bien que se sentía cuando el me abraza y me protegía de esa manera. Porque en sus brazos siempre me había parecido que no había cosa que me pudiera ocurrir. Cuantas veces necesite sus abrazos en estos cuatro años… cuantas veces necesite de su compañía y sus palabras para sentirme mejor…

Me abrazo tan fuerte que por un momento me falto el aire, pero no me importo. Me abraza fuerte como si me fuese a alejar, y creía que así me mantendría cerca por el mayor tiempo posible. –Sabes que lo siento, sabes que me siento horrible y que me arrepiento. –me repitió, para recordarme que en verdad el no se había olvidado de mi.

Me soltó pero se quedo muy cerca de mí de igual forma. Apoyo su frente con la mía y nuestras narices se rozaron. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió contento. Yo lo observe detenidamente los minutos en los que cerró sus ojos. Se veía tan lindo, igual que siempre y yo… era increíble el amor que le tenia. Que jamás había dejado de tenerle. Se acerco a mi oído y hablo en voz baja, como si alguien más pudiera escucharnos y sentí cosquillas cuando me rozó con sus labios.

-Y sabes también, que _te amo_ igual que desde el primer dia, o incluso más. –y volví a llorar como una estupida. Pero es que le resultaba tan fácil a el hacerme sentir así, y se sentía tan bien aquella sensación… tantas veces había fantaseado con este reencuentro, y con el y esas dos palabras. Pero hasta la misma fantasía tiene sus límites y esto me lo demostraba.

El era real, porque ya no era un sueño y estaba ahí conmigo. Me amaba y me lo decía, porque era cierto, era real. Y yo estaba feliz, porque ya me había olvidado de todo lo demás, porque no importaba si se había ido y me había hecho pasar el peor momento de mi vida. Ahora estaba conmigo, a mi lado, y estaba segura de que no volvería a irse, y eso era lo que importaba, a pesar de todo.

-Gabriella, mírame. –me dijo cuando noto que mi vista se perdía entre los árboles. Reaccione al instante y lo mire asustada. El rió por lo bajo y luego acaricio mi rostro, sin dejar de prestarme atención. Cerré mis ojos por impulso y disfruté de aquella caricia que tanto había extrañado. Luego volví a mirarlo y ya no aguante mas, tal vez el estaba esperando que yo se lo diga, pero sea como sea, se lo iba a decir quiera o no. Necesitaba recordarle lo importante que era el para mi.

-Troy… yo te amo, siempre te ame, nunca lo olvides. –fue entonces cuando note como sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Sabia bien que el ahora estaba bien y que después de todo, ya no se sentía culpable. Y eso me agradaba, porque no quería que ahora el sintiera esa culpa que le invadía el pecho y no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa.

Solo necesitaba que fijara su atención en mí, solo en mi y solo eso me bastaría. Porque yo estaba bien, gracias a sus palabras y su simple presencia ya me había olvidado de absolutamente todo lo ocurrido. Ya no me importaba lo que había ocurrido hace cuatro años.

Acaricie su pelo que caía desprolijo tapando uno de sus ojos. Y el me sonrió sin decir nada. Contemple su rostro un par de minutos y el solo me observo a mi. Sentí como su mano se deslizaba por mi brazo acariciándome, hasta tomar ambas manos.

Reí por lo bajo después de que llevaba un rato observándolo. Es que realmente se me hacia gracioso el hecho de que se encontrara exactamente igual a la ultima vez que lo había visto. El noto mi risa y también rió conmigo, pero luego me miro con cara de pocos amigos, como si hubiese creído que me burlaba de el. -¿Acaso mi rostro te causa gracia o que? –pregunto mirándome enojado, pero yo sabia muy bien que en realidad no lo estaba. Apreté mis labios intentando aguantar mis ganas de reír pero fue aun peor. Me soltó y se cruzo de brazos mirándome ahora aun mas enojado y nervioso que antes.

-Esto no es gracioso Montez. –me dijo y me causo tanta gracia, que no pude aguantar las ganas de reír. -¿De que te reís? –pregunto desesperado, luego de darse cuenta que yo no estaba en condiciones para responder. Trate de calmarme, lo cual me costo un poco ya que realmente su cara me había causado gracia. Respire unas cuantas veces mientras el me observaba desesperado. Luego me disculpe en voz baja y le respondí.

-Es gracioso ver que no has cambiado en nada. –para ese entonces el me miro extrañado. Y yo supe el porque. -¿Nada? –pregunto.

-Troy, estas igual que la ultima vez que te vi. –y acaricie su rostro. El cerró los ojos por un par de segundo ante mi acto y luego note como los abría y me regalaba su mejor sonrisa –Bueno, supongo que eso es bueno, mi madre dijo que me veía mas gordo. –ambos reímos ante aquel comentario.

Pero yo hablaba enserio, había algo mas que estar mas gordo o mas delgado. Tenia que ver con su interior y había algo que me hacia saberlo con solo mirarlo. El seguía siendo la misma persona, por dentro y fuera. -Hablo enserio Troy, es algo mas que un simple aspecto. –y sorpresivamente, el entendió a lo que me refería. Por lo que no fue necesario hablar más.

Fue ahí que me di cuenta que todavía nos encontrábamos parados en el muelle. Mire a mí alrededor y recordé la comida que estaba por ahí. Luego mire hacia el cielo cuando una brisa me agarro desprevenida y me hizo temblar. Mi vista se poso en la luna que tan tranquila y brillante estaba.

-Que hermosa…-escuche decir a Troy mientras yo observaba la luna. –Si, es hermosa la luna. –coincidí con su comentario mientras seguía fijando mi atención en ella. El me miro pero yo no pude sacar mi vista de donde estaba, estaba segura que mirarlo no seria lo mejor que podría hacer.

-No hablaba de la luna. –me corrigió el, mientras me observaba. Fue entonces que lo mire sin entender a que se refería. -¿huh? –aludida lo mire y el rió ante mi reacción un tanto estupida. –Tú eres hermosa. –me hablo, sorprendiéndome por completo. Hacia tiempo que nadie me decía algo así, ya me había olvidado un poco lo que se sentía ante aquello.

Me puse nuevamente frente a el y lo mire contenta. El me regalo esa sonrisa de costado, mi preferida. Y no supe porque, ni como, pero me vi enredada en viejos recuerdos que invadían mi cabeza. Fue como si de pronto me hubiese visto hace un tiempo atrás, en este mismo lugar y con esta misma persona. Fue ahí que recordé el momento exacto en el que el me había hecho sentir la persona mas linda y feliz de todo este planeta, aquel dia en que me pidió que fuese su novia.

Sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla y como poco a poco lo sentía más cerca de mí. Troy se acerco a mi oído y me dijo aquellas dos palabras que solo de el me gustaba escuchar. Fue lento su movimiento y casi eterno aquellas palabras.

-Te amo. –me dijo lo mas cerca posible de mi oído y yo no pude evitar sonreír. Sentí como su nariz acariciaba mi cachete y su rostro se corría para acercarse poco a poco al mío y así quedar de frente. Sentí cosquillas cuando su nariz rozó la mía y mis ojos se cerraron por instinto.

Mi respiración se volvió complicada y sentí como me costaba respirar seguido. Sus labios rozaron los míos de una manera tranquila y controlada, apenas me tocaron por lo que sentí otra vez aquellas cosquillas. Mantenía su mano derecha sobre mi cuello y la otra sobre mi cintura, acariciándome con delicadeza.

Mi ojos se mantenían cerrados y mi boca se abrió un poco luego de la segunda vez en que el me rozó con sus labios. Pero su lengua se hizo presente tocando mi labio inferior y fue ahí que reaccione por completo. Envolví su cuello con mis brazos y una mano se deposito entre su castaño y liso pelo, también por instinto.

Sentí como su sonrisa se agrando y me apretaba mas contra el, esta vez, agarrándome de la cintura con sus dos manos. Me mordió el labio inferior con total calma y cuidado y fue entonces que nuestros labios se fueron uniendo. Me vi moviendo mi boca poco a poco, disfrutando cada segundo de aquel beso. Su lengua pidió paso para entrar un poco más y nuestras lenguas danzaban al compás del beso.

Me había olvidado de lo bien que se sentía cuando alguien te llamaba 'hermosa', me había olvidado de lo bien que se sentía cuando el decía mi nombre. Porque me había olvidado de un par de cosas y no había podido olvidarme de un par de otras. Pero había algo que había olvidado del todo por el simple hecho de que no lo había sentido por mucho tiempo.

Me había olvidado de sus besos, de su boca junto a la mía y de lo bien que aquello se sentía aquello. Me había encontrado con la guardia baja y no muy preparada ante eso, pero no importaba. Ahora el momento se había vuelto perfecto.

Nos separamos cuando nos dimos cuenta que la falta de aire se hacia presente. Con mis ojos aun cerrados, sentí como su nariz acariciaba la mía y necesite aferrarme mas a el. Lo abrase con fuerza como si se fuese a ir en cualquier momento y el me abrazo de igual manera. Con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, me acariciaba el pelo y lo besaba varias veces.

Mis ojos se cerraron cuando note que me invadió el sueño, me mantuve así por un par de minutos hasta que luego los abrí un tanto desorientada. No supe como pero Troy pudo notar aquello y me separo un poco de el. –Estas cansada Gabriella. –me dijo un tanto preocupado por mi estado y acaricio mi rostro. Los parpados me pesaban y querían cerrarse solos. Negué con mi cabeza y abrí mis ojos tratando de mantenerme lo mas despierta posible, pero eso también lo noto. Y conociéndolo, no me dejaría en paz.

-Gabi, no seas tonta. Hoy fue un dia largo, vamos a tu casa, necesitas descansar. –el sueño fue mas fuerte y me gano. No pude responder, y el me tomo de la mano para ir hacia el auto. Pero sabia muy bien que no me iba a dormir, no si el estaba conmigo.

- - -

Nos encontrábamos acostados sobre mi cama. Milagrosamente me había mantenido despierta durante el viaje hasta mi casa y me había entretenido contándole cosas interesantes a Troy. Estaba aferrada a su cintura mientras el me acariciaba el pelo, ninguno de los dos decía nada y solo podíamos mirarnos. Por momentos el reía por lo bajo y besaba mi frente, me era imposible creer que el estaba ahí conmigo, solo conmigo.

Fue entonces que su mirada se perdió en otro lugar. Lo mire preocupada y recorrí su rostro en busca de alguna señal. Algo estaba pasando… -¿Qué ocurre? –pregunte confusa mientras el no dejaba de mirarme. –Gabriella…-dijo mi nombre con tanta calma que supe que algo estaba mal. Se mantuvo así durante un par de minutos mientras descubrí que pensaba que me iba a decir. Luego me miro, y respiro hondo, antes de poder hablar.

-Si me quedo aquí… -comenzó mientras no dejaba de mirarme y acariciar mi pelo. –Si decidiera quedarme aquí. ¿Te quedarías conmigo y olvidarías el resto del mundo? –aquella había sido una pregunta importante, una pregunta que de verdad, el quería hacer.

-Olvide el resto del mundo desde el dia en que llegaste a mi vida. –le respondí, conforme de que así se daría cuenta de lo mucho que significaba el para mi. Y aquello era verdad, lo era de todas las formas posibles, yo me había olvidado de todo lo demás desde el dia en que lo conocí, ya nada me importaba mas que el. Me miro por un par de minutos y no pude descifrar lo que estaba pensando. Su expresión era extraña y inconclusa, por lo que simplemente lo mire esperando una respuesta.

Pero el no respondió, solo se limito a besar mi frente y yo cerré mis ojos. –Descansa Gabi, tienes que dormir. –el cansancio había vuelto a mi en el peor momento y el lo había notado. Yo estaba segura de que no iba a dormir, no podía en este momento. –No voy a dormir. –me queje mientras me acercaba mas a el, abrazándolo de pronto con notoria fuerza como si fuese a alejarse. Supuse que el me miro extraño y tardo en responder a mi abrazo, podía notar como me miraba preocupado acariciando mi cabeza, mientras yo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. -¿Por qué Gabi? –me pregunto luego, ansioso. Levante mi cabeza para encontrarme con su rostro y lo mire directo a los ojos, no tarde en responder apenas vi su preocupación. –No quiero que te vayas.-

-¿Qué? –pregunto sin entender, como si esto fuese una especie de broma.

-No quiero despertarme y que no estés, no quiero que te vayas, no…-

-¿Crees que cuando despiertes ya no estaré contigo? ¿Piensas que te volveré a dejar? –su tono de voz fue triste y yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza, un tanto avergonzada, pero sobre todo con miedo. Baje mi cabeza y no me atreví a mirarlo y fue entonces que el me agarro del mentón y me 'obligo' a que lo mirara. –Gabriella… ¿de verdad crees eso? –no iba a responder aquello.

-Estaré aquí cuando te despiertes por la mañana, estaré aquí todas las mañanas por el resto de tu vida si así lo deseas. No me volveré a ir Gabs, no volveré a dejarte nunca. –me acerque a el sin decir ninguna palabra y bese sus labios de manera corta y tierna, el respondió a mi beso y volví a acostarme sobre su pecho.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti. –y estuve segura que algo mas dijo en aquel momento… pero yo no lo escuche, me había quedado dormida en pocos minutos. Ahora segura de que cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos, el estaría conmigo. Porque había prometido quedarse conmigo esta noche, y todas las noches de mi vida.

Y yo sabia muy bien, que el jamás volvería a irse…

* * *

Se que había dicho que iba a poner esto hace varios días, y realmente pedirles perdón no alcanza. Pasaron varias cosas que hicieron que deje el final de esto un poco atrás y creo que la mas importante fue que la inspiración se ha enojado conmigo y decidió irse de viaje por unos días, para no ver mi maldita cara, pero en realidad, no quiero salir con mis inventos locos y todo aquello porque no es necesario, quería hacer las cosas bien, quería que esto salga lo mejor posible y no escribir sin ninguna razón. Se que igualmente no es de lo mejor pero esto es lo mejor que pude sacar de mi en este tiempo. Que me perdonen UNA VEZ MÁS y que por favor, no dejen de tener esa paciencia infinita tan valorable.

Con respecto a esta 'novelita' se que ya se habrán dado cuenta que es de un solo capitulo, esos que llaman 'oneshot' y no se que otro nombre raro tendrá. Fue algo que se me ocurrió un dia y créanme, no se porque, peor decidí escribirlo y en algún tiempo estaba segura de que lo pondría por acá. No es la gran cosa pero como se dice por ahí 'tiempo al tiempo' que de apoco se mejora che y ya voy a venir a sorprenderlos con historias de verdad. **'To see him again'** (Volver a verlo) no fue un titulo muy rebuscado ni nada por el estilo, eso es otra cosa en la cual no me va muy bien… no soy para las cosas rebuscadas.

Simplemente espero que les guste y saben que pueden dejarme todos los comentarios que deseen. Espero que les guste mi regalo de Pascua, porque claro, el chocolate queda solo para mí. Solo puedo pedirle nuevamente disculpas y dejarle un beso gigantesco a cada una de ustedes, con todo mi amor.

Gracias por su paciencia.


End file.
